


Derek

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a hectic life, Derek tries to show Armin that he can be a friend to him. </p><p>This is an alternate universe to AlvaDomer's fanfic series Pain Is Just a Weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weak Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371745) by [AlvaDomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer). 



> Some of these works may or may not actually be part of PIJAW, in some varying form or the other. 
> 
> The popular idea, however, is that these are unofficial parts to PIJAW, those that are technically in an alternate universe. 
> 
> It all really depends on the content. If something actually is used for her fanfic, I will let readers know. 
> 
> This first chapter, with consent, is an official side-chapter to AlvaDomer's PIJAW, to further explain the significance of the character Derek that will show in a later chapter of hers. This chapter, nor this fic, in anyway changes her fanfic btw.
> 
> Derek is my original character, that, actually could be canon, considering there are tons of ghost soldiers in AoT.

**PIJAW AU**

**Chapter 1: Heat Exhaustion**

Finally, the trainee’s were allowed to take another break. It was well into the afternoon, and there seemed to be no end to the strenuous regiment that they were being put through, all because fucking Jaeger and Kirstein had to get in another fist fight. The two in question were actually being watched very closely by Shadis, and naturally, Mikasa  hovered as close as she could, just to be near Eren. The blonde that was normally with them, however, was no where in sight  of the group. Feeling a hand clap on to his shoulder, the copper skinned teen looked to his friend. “Who ya lookin for?” The tall blonde guy asked. “Oh, that cute little blonde that is always with the loud kid, and oriental girl,” The dark haired boy replied, his green eyes searching for that boy. “Cute? Derek, you’re not serious! ” The spikey-haired blonde exclaimed with surprise from the comment leaving his friends lips. “Yeah, haven’t you seen his pudgy nose? Or his big eyes?” The one called Derek said, justifying his reasoning for calling the other teen what he had. “Besides, it’s not like I’m sexually attracted to him. I just think he’s adorable,” Derek clarified quickly to his friend, who burst out laughing. “And people tell me I’m zaney!!!” The blue-eyed boy continued to snicker, especially as the honey-blonde in question came jogging up to the camp.

The poor kid seemed absolutely exhausted, with sweat-soaked hair sticking to his pale face, and a heaving chest. For all the world, he seemed ready to pass out, but with determination, he joined the group and hunched over, setting his hands on his thighs as he struggled to breathe, through the pain in his cramping body. A pink tongue flicked across chapped lips, but no relief was found with the equal dryness.

“Nice going, Arlert! You’re so fuckin slow,” Kirstein sneered as he stepped over to the straw-haired boy and smacked him on the back. “Ah!” The tired teen collapsed to the ground, where he stayed as he fought to regain the breath that had been taken from him. “You’re so dainty,” Jean spat with disgust, and walked away. Derek saw this as his chance to make conversation so he walked over to the little form on the ground and held his hand out to him. “Hey, are you okay?” Derek asked in a gentle tone, so as to not scare the trainee, who judging by his petite size, probably had to deal with many bullies. Despite the offered hand, the boy stood up on his own as he pushed the hand away, his breath still ragged. “Whoa, I won’t hurt you, nor would I make fun of you, I promise. I think you did really well.” Derek tried again, wanting to show the pale person that nice people existed within the military.

“I… _-" pant_ …"-don’t-"… _pant_ …"-need help-"… _pant_ …” Arlert harshly brushed the offered help from the jovial man aside. He grabbed his brown canteen out and twisted the cap off and held it in the air, tilting it enough for any liquid inside to fall into his waiting mouth. Only a drop came out. “Here, you can have some of mine.” Derek held the offered canteen out. The little blonde stared at the new canteen with suspicion before smacking it to the ground. “I’m not drinking…-" _pant "-_ …piss again.” He growled, with a guarded expression on his face. Derek, however, didn’t find the shorter male frightening at all. “I swear, it’s water,” Derek promised, remembering a few days ago when Jean pissed in his canteen and offered it to Arlert, who, like now, was out of water. A lot of the guys had thought it was pretty funny. Arlert had been humiliated. Derek hadn’t thought it funny, though, betraying someone’s trust like that.

To prove the canteen only held water, Derek picked it up, turned the cap, and let the clear water fall into his mouth. “Just water,” Derek swore and again offered the canteen to a very cautious kid. Light blue eyes looked from the canteen, and back to Derek, obviously searching the man for any signs of treachery. Finally, he reached a trembling hand out, and took the canteen, finding it surprisingly full. Derek really didn’t drink much, did he? Arlert’s grip tightened on the canteen as he again remembered how embarrassed he was to have so blindly trusted someone, but he slowly let the liquid flow into his mouth. Relief washed over his young face as he realized the drink really was water, just like Derek said. The boy made an appreciative noise as he continued to swallow the mouthfuls of much needed water, until his body reminded him he drank too fast, in a fashion that made him lurch forwards, puking some of it back up.

Setting a hand over his mouth, the boy coughed violently and collapsed to his knees. Derek knelt down next to him and set a hand on his shoulder, but even in the disoriented haze, Arlert responded quickly, smacking the invasive palm away from him. “Oh,” Derek was starting to get the idea that the teen was independent, fiery and guarded, and all, probably with good reasons behind them. It didn’t deter him, though. “Drink as much as you need, but try to slow down.” Derek advised the boy, who again took in mouthfuls of air as he tried to calm his racing heart. “I’m done,” Arlert held the canteen out to Derek, and promptly avoided his gaze. Derek didn’t believe Arlert for a second, but nonetheless he took the canteen and put the cap back on it. “I'm Derek. What’s your name?” The copper skinned male said, as Arlert set a hand on his forehead, as he tried to blink the black dots out of his vision, that had been haunting him for the last hour. “What?” The boy rasped, surprised that his actual name was being asked.

“I’d like to be your friend, for real,” Derek promised. The blonde leveled his gaze on those green eyes, that reflected genuine honesty and friendliness. “…Armin.” He said quietly, keeping a hand on his forehead. “How cute,” Derek smiled, and rubbed Armin’s head with his hand. This time, Armin didn’t push him away. Instead, the boy lowered himself further to the ground, pressing his forehead against the ground, and wrapped his arms around himself. “Wait…are you okay?” Derek noticed the pale, sweaty skin, and harsh breathing. _Heat stroke_? Derek wondered as he placed his knuckles against Armin’s neck, and felt the rapid heartbeat. Armin’s heart should have calmed down by now. “Hey, Armin. What’s wrong?” Derek gently shook the boy’s shoulder. “My… _-" pant_ …"-body-"… _pant_ …"-hurts-"…” Armin whimpered, through the throbbing in his head while his body cramped painfully.

“Are you nauseous?”

“Y-yes…”

“Dizzy?”

“Mhm…”

From what Derek remembered being read, Armin was suffering from heat exhaustion.

“I’m going to get you into the shade and lay you down, okay?” Derek told the boy, and carefully pulled Armin to his feet. The little blonde lost his balance and fell against Derek, and clung weakly to his shirt. Derek lifted Armin’s right arm over his broad shoulders, and then slid his own arm around the boy’s thin waist, to hold him up. All the blonde could do was slump against the elder teen and groan. Derek brought Armin under the shade of a pine tree and laid him in the cool grass. He pulled a handkerchief out from his pocket and wet it with some water from the canteen before he placed it on Armin’s forehead.

Noticing the constricting straps for the gear, Derek unsnapped all that were on Armin’s upper body. Each harsh, uneven breath became smoother, now that the restraints weren't pressing on his body. Derek slid his arm under the boy’s neck and let water from the canteen flow gently into the teen’s mouth. Armin choked and sputtered, but he got most of the offered water down.

“Armin?” Came Mikasa’s voice as she hurried over to the duo and knelt down. “Heat exhaustion,” Derek replied quickly, knowing Armin wasn’t about to respond. “Or, heat stroke,” The elder teen shrugged, and unbuttoned Armin’s shirt, taking what he could off the boy’s upper body, and went as far as unbuttoning the white jeans, and unzipped them, so cool air could brush against his body. “How can I help?” She asked, ready to help her little friend. “If we had water, ideally, we apply it to a cloth, to his armpits and neck. Coolness to the groin and back are recommended, but I don’t think either will be necessary,” Derek repeated from memory, and re-wet the cloth on Armin’s forehead. “There’s a river not far from here. I will keep our canteens filled if you can sponge him,” Mikasa suggested, knowing she would be faster then Derek, to which he nodded, and handed his canteen over to her, considering it was almost empty. In exchange, Mikasa handed over her canteen and hurried off.

“Eren…” Armin murmured yearningly, as his hand frantically searched for something to hold on to. Derek noticed the hand’s movement and grabbed it with his free one, and let the boy squeeze it. “Eren…” Armin repeated, upon cracking his eyes open, to see green eyes, and copper skin through the blur. “No, I’m Derek,” The elder teen tried, but his correction fell on deaf ears. “Eren…I don’t feel good…my head is throbbing…and…I’m so…nauseous…” Armin whined, believing Eren to be next to him. Derek had the feeling that if Armin wasn’t disoriented, he never would have cried for help like that.

For an hour, Derek rubbed a wet cloth on to Armin’s upper body, while Mikasa went back and forth with the two differing canteens to keep them full. Shadis and the team leaders had gathered around at one point to make sure everything was fine and were actually rather impressed with the teamwork the two dark-haired teens were showing, for their disoriented comrade. When Armin regained clarity, he saw Eren wasn’t with him, but Derek was. “Derek? Where…where’s Eren?” Armin noticed he had been squeezing the man’s hand hard enough to leave bruises on both palms, and that his upper body was bare. “Eren is still under watch with Kirstein. Mikasa’s on her way back with water too,” Derek informed Armin, knowing the boy would want to know where his friends were. “You’re shirtless because the gear is too constricting. You could have suffocated, had it not come off, and I needed direct contact to your skin, to apply the cloth to,” Derek added, to clear up his basis. “How long…have I been here?” Armin inquired, a little nervous of the answer because he didn’t remember much other than feeling horrible.

“About an hour.” Derek replied, and watched Armin’s eyes go wide with surprise. _He stayed with me for an hour, just to make sure I’d be okay?_ “I told you I wanted to be your friend.” Derek reminded him. “Uh…thank you…” Armin muttered, as politely as he could. “You’re welcome.” Derek smiled, and saw Mikasa hurry up to them. “Armin.” She said, and held the canteen out to Derek, who passed her the canteen that belonged to her. “You were here too?” Armin asked, feeling a small smile tug at his face. It felt good to know that Mikasa cared about him. “Yes,” She didn’t hesitate with her answer before she continued. “Derek saw something was wrong with you before I did, and he actually knew how to treat you too.” Mikasa explained, wanting Armin to give Derek the credit he deserved. “I already thanked him,” Armin said and saw Derek stand up. “I’ll let her take over from here,” Derek decided, and waved to Armin who nodded in response.

Maybe Derek could be a friend after all.


	2. Pomegranate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin doesn't care for the food the military serves, but sometimes, he just wants to eat it, and yet bullies knock the food to the floor so Derek steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Alva's consent, this is an official side chapter to her series, PIJAW. 
> 
> This scene is from before her story officially starts, and is actually the 2nd time Armin meets with Derek, who is an OC of mine that appears later on in her fanfic. 
> 
> This is to just give readers more of an idea why he was brought around in the first place and knowing this helps make his appearance in PIJAW not so random.
> 
> Roan is also a OC of mine.

**Pomegranate**

Lunch hadn’t even begun and Eren had been carted off with Jean, to the commander’s office, with Mikasa following suit. There was no telling how much time he would be alone this time, but Armin knew he’d be counting the minutes, because any time he was alone, for even if Jean wasn’t around, there were other bullies to watch out for. Armin knew he could hold his own against them, in his own way, but bullies were never pleasant to deal with, and today, Armin just wanted to eat the stale porridge and go to bed. He felt hungry enough to consume it, finally, and wouldn’t need Mikasa’s prodding, but, not like she was here anyways…letting out a sigh, Armin started to walk over to the table they normally sat at. It was crowded with new people. Having no will to chase them off, Armin decided any table would do. As he passed a table full of boys, one of them stuck their leg out, to trip the boy up.

A _thud_ , followed by a _clatter_ , and then laughter erupted through the room. Bullying, Armin was used to, but…losing food he was actually going to eat, well, that was rather upsetting. Armin pushed himself up but there was nothing that could be salvaged from the bowl. Feeling his stomach rumble, he wrapped an arm around it and just started to shovel the wasted food back into the bowl. It was his mess, he needed to clean it. “Hey, why don’t you lick it up?” Armin ignored the comment until a heavy boot thrust his face into the mush. “Come on, use that little pink tongue of yours like the bitch you are,” The other teen jeered, as other’s joined in. Armin clenched his hands into fists, and bit his bottom lip. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of complying, whining, nor reacting in anger. The only way to dispel a bully was to bore them.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, Roan?” A familiar voice asked, as footsteps approached. Armin cracked his eyes open enough to see brown military boots, but, go figure, they all wore those, coupled with white jeans. So then who…

“Derek, Derek, Derek.” The bully mused, putting his arms up on the chair, and crossed his right leg over the left one, that was keeping Armin’s head down. “It’s so good of you to come around. You can help him clean his mess up, or maybe you can ride him?” Roan suggested, his tone carefree. “No,” Derek kicked the leg and leaned down to pull Armin up by his upper arms. “Are you okay?” He asked the distraught blonde. “I’m fine,” The boy muttered as he wrapped his arms around himself and looked away. Derek realized Armin had his guard up again, but, after what he just went through, that was to be expected. “Hey, it’s okay. Really. I can help you.” Derek promised as he pulled out his handkerchief and held it out to Armin. The boy snatched it from Derek, and quickly rubbed his own face off. Laughter ensued from the table, but Derek ignored it. “I’ll clean it up. You just take this and go,” Derek held out an red fruit Armin didn’t recognize. “Uhm,” Armin had no idea what to do with the fruit. It wasn’t an apple, but it was red and round. “Cut it open. My plate’s over there.” Derek gestured to an empty seat, where a tray was. “No, it’s my mess,” Armin thrust the fruit back to Derek and knelt down, finishing what he started.

Sighing, Derek knew befriending this kid wouldn’t be easy, and maybe that was part of the appeal? The thought was a little repulsing to the elder teen, but, well, he decided it was best to not think about it for now. “Yeah, that’s right, clean it up, clean it up,” Roan taunted, just to be a dick. “Leave him alone,” Derek blocked Armin from their sight. “Don’t you have something better to do? He’s working just as hard as the rest of us,” Derek pointed out, but his assessment wasn’t recognized by the group of harassers. “No, he’s lagging behind. It’s a wonder he’s alive at all,” Roan insisted. Armin gritted his teeth as the words pierced his fragile pride. Why did people have to keep reminding him of how much he didn’t belong here?

Seeing no other open tables, Armin walked over to the table Derek had referred to, after he had cleaned his mess up. Derek joined him, and presented the fruit on to the table.

“What is it?” Armin asked, the distance between them hard to miss. “It’s a pomegranate. You cut it open like this----“ He picked the knife up, sliced into the middle of it, and then pried it open with his thumbs, to expose a spongy texture, and many bright red seeds. “What’s edible? The seeds?” Armin wondered, not really seeing anything else that could be ate. “Yeah,” Derek pinched a seed out and popped it into his mouth. “Okay,” Armin accepted the fruit and plucked a seed out, and put it into his mouth. “Where did you even find it?” Armin knew the berry wasn’t served here. “The forest.” Derek replied. “You went out there?” Armin gasped, knowing that area was off-limits to trainees. “Yeah.” Derek smiled, not too concerned with when he got caught. “Well…thank you.” Armin didn’t offer more conversation up as he took the fruit and left, all the while popping seeds into his mouth.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tries harder to be Armin's friend.

**Derek**

Why couldn’t Eren keep quiet? Every time he and Jean fought, the rest of them were punished, because if trainees couldn’t work together, they would risk the lives of everyone present. It had been such a long day, thanks to them, and every muscle in Armin’s body wasn’t going to let him forget it, either. All Armin wanted to do was to shower the sweat off of him and go to bed, knowing he was too sore to bother with eating. That was his plan, but unfortunately, nothing ever worked out the way he wanted it to. Roan rounded the corner, cutting Armin off. 

“Oh, hey Runt,” Roan greeted the younger boy none too nicely. Armin tried to push past Roan, knowing a confrontation would ensue if he didn’t put space between them, but the tall man grabbed his upper shoulder and flung him against the wall next to them. “Don’t ignore me,” Roan growled, and curled his fingers into Armin’s yellow strands and yanked him up. A pained noise left Armin’s lips, as he flung his arms up and scratched at Roan’s wrists. “ _Let me go!”_ Armin internally pleaded as his legs trembled while he tried to balance himself on the tip of his toes. “Come on, you have such long hair. How do you expect people to not grab it?” Roan cooed darkly and pulled Armin forward, who had no choice but to stumble the way he was dragged by his hair. Armin had half a mind to shout at Roan, or to beg him to stop, but that would only encourage the sadistic male, so he put up with being dragged around, despite how much pain his skull was in. No matter how hard he dug his short, dull nails against the older boy’s skin, he couldn’t draw blood. “Have you ever tumbled down stairs before?” Roan inquired, as he pulled Armin over to a door, and with his free hand, opened it. Armin knew the general area of the quarters, and if he was right, Roan wanted to throw him down a small flight of stairs that led to a supply cellar.

“No!” Armin finally shouted, knowing a tumble down some stairs could kill him, or wound him for life. It was a frightening prospect for the teen that arguably had a long life ahead of him, if a titan didn’t swallow it short. “No?” Roan lifted an amused eyebrow at the boy’s nervous tone. “Not…not the stairs,” Armin pleaded, having no choice but to respond to the tall bully. “Oh, you’ll be fine,” Roan replied, letting a smirk grace his face as Armin’s face twisted into a desperate one. “No, I-----WAAAH!” Armin screamed as he was pushed violently.

“ARMIN!” Derek gasped as he walked on to the scene, of Roan telling Armin he would be fine, right before he pushed the much shorter kid through the open doorway. “What the hell did you do!” Derek snarled at Roan as he sprinted after Armin. Placing his hand on the doorknob, Derek stretched his arm out as much as he could in his haste, and gripped Armin’s outstretched hand. The momentum, coupled with the gravity was not going to win out against sheer determination and Derek knew that, so the only thing he could do was yank Armin against him, and let them both fall. One second Armin was falling, and the next he was against a firm chest, with a hand at the back of his head, while an arm was around his little body. The two tumbled down the stairs, with Derek taking the brunt of the injury. When the rolling stopped, Derek was on his back against the cool ground, while Armin was on top of him, trembling like a harsh earthquake.

Neither of them moved, nor spoke right away, as they waited for their worlds to stop spinning. “Armin, are you okay?” Derek finally asked through his ragged breathing, and still neither of them moved. “I…I am…” Armin replied shakily. “Can you move?” Derek inquired. “Yes.” Again, no one moved, as they listened to each other’s hearts drum quickly against their rib cages. Derek was the first one to move, pulling his arms away from the lithe boy. “Ah…” Derek inhaled a sharp breath as pain exploded into his left arm, and spread throughout the length of it, down to the tips of his fingertips like streams of lava. “You’re hurt,” Armin snapped out of his own terror and started to move, but instantly found his own body to be more painful than a few minutes ago.

Carefully, Armin sat down next to Derek, as he tried to think past the knowledge that Roan could have killed him, or Derek, for protecting him. “How can I help?” Armin asked, knowing he owed Derek that much. “Uhm…a light would be best,” Derek responded, as he slowly sat up. Neither boy could really see in the dark. “Okay,” Armin stood up with care, not wanting to strain his body. Thankfully, nothing seemed broken or out of place, but he did feel bruises forming on his body, and the way his ankle throbbed let him know that could be a future issue, but for now, Armin stumbled around in the dark, going purely by memory. He wasn’t as graceful as he had hoped, bumping into things, or tripping on them.

“I think I’m bleeding,” Derek commented, as he gingerly touched his arm and felt liquid. Armin frowned, not liking the sound of that, considering the stairs easily could have torn skin. “Is it bad?” Armin asked, as he fumbled around in the darkness quicker. “I…don’t know.” Derek admitted, and put his index finger on his tongue, to confirm that the liquid was blood. Tasting a metallic flavor, he knew there was no doubt that the liquid was blood. A moment later, a dull light flickered into the room, from a white candle Armin lit. Armin turned on his heel and scurried over to Derek, and held the light over the arm. “Does it need stitches?” Derek wondered, seeing the crimson blood pour from the wound. “No.” Armin replied and looked around the room for something metal. The room was too dark to see properly so he got back up and scrambled around the room, frantically looking for something, knowing time was of the essence. He found a old knife on a wooden shelf, hidden behind a vase. It seemed to have dried blood on it but the young boy started lighting the blade’s tip up with the candlelight fire.

“Don’t flinch,” Armin knelt down next to Derek, set the candle down, grabbed the copper wrist and placed the searing blade on to the bloody wound. An agonized scream left Derek’s throat that surely pierced through the wooden door. Derek tried wrenching his arm away, out of pure reflex, but Armin pressed the arm against his body, to keep it relatively still. The searing burn caused Derek to pass out, but the wound was cauterized. Hearing the door be kicked open, Armin jumped, and as he whirled around to see who was joining them, he knocked the candle over.

“What’s going on in here?” Shadis’s voice boomed through Armin’s core. The cadet squealed, knowing they were both going to be in a lot of trouble, especially because the supply closet had been set on fire.


End file.
